


Nothing Serious

by BardofHeartDive



Series: Whiskey Eyes and a Blue Soul [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ArchLucie and potionsmaster's tumblr prompt in which one character tells another about the moment they knew they were in love with them. (Thank you, both. I enjoyed writing this and look forward to more!) It asked for Headcanon, so you get headcanon. It also asked for One True Pairing, which you don't get, because this is the pair I wanted to explore.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts), [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



> Written for ArchLucie and potionsmaster's tumblr prompt in which one character tells another about the moment they knew they were in love with them. (Thank you, both. I enjoyed writing this and look forward to more!) It asked for Headcanon, so you get headcanon. It also asked for One True Pairing, which you don't get, because this is the pair I wanted to explore.

Minnie had lived on the Citadel for six months but this was the first time she had seen the inside of the tower. At the moment it was full to the breaking point, packed with diplomats, and military officers, and reporters with their drones, not to mention all the civilian spectators, but Minnie could see beyond all that. She could imagine exactly how it would be when it was empty. Dimly lit, with the cherry trees and fountain. It was beautiful.

Romantic.

She shook her head, scolding herself. It was just the effect of the man standing before the Council. She had never seen him in his dress-blues before. He was quite a sight.

She thought:

_I’ll never forget the moment I fell in love with you._

_It was a Wednesday, about 8:30 in the morning. We’d only known each other, oh, two months. We weren't even dating._

_You weren’t supposed to get in until that evening and I had switched my night shift so we could have dinner together. I was an hour into the shift when you pinged me to let me know you’d be back early and wanted to know if I was interested in having breakfast with you around 6:30. You would meet me at my apartment and we could go from there._

_How could I say no?_

_The shift was awful. Four patients that had been moved to other units had complications and had to come back down. I saw conditions I hadn’t even heard of since med school. Seven codes in six hours. I ran more in that one night than I had in a week of my internship._

_I got home at 5:15 and figured if I got right into the shower I could get myself put together by the time you got there. But I sat down on the couch for some reason, just for a minute, and that was it. I fell asleep, sitting up with my shoes on._

_I must have been out cold because I didn’t wake up when you came in. You’re lucky I had keyed the door to let you in because you would have been standing outside for who knows how long otherwise. But I had and when I woke up you were in the kitchen. You had coffee on and you were making French toast._

_I got up, you smiled at me, and poured me a cup of coffee._

_That was the best French toast I have ever had, to this day. I didn’t have any syrup so you made this fruit-sugar-cinnamon-topping thing. And while we were eating I looked at you and I thought, I want to do this every day._

_That’s when I knew._

_And it’s funny because I was the one -_

Valco, a surgical tech, slammed his tray down on the cafeteria table, pulling Minnie from her thoughts. He sat down with an ease she envied. The benches on the tables had not been designed for humans. It made sense, Taetrus was a turian world after all, but the fact that it was sensible didn’t make it less inconvenient.

“More news?” he asked, looking up at the screen at the far side of the mess hall.

Minnie nodded. “Good news this time. The second human Spectre. Kaidan Alenko.”

“Well, let’s just hope this one doesn’t get his ship blown up to fake his own death and join a human-supremacist terrorist group. Then it’ll be good news.”

“He’d never do anything like that.” The edge in Minnie’s voice made the turian look at her. When she had his full attention, she repeated. “Never.”

“What?” He took a bite of his meal, something that vaguely resembled meatloaf, only a strange yellow-orange color. “You know him or something?”

“We dated.”

Valco choked on his mouthful. Between bursts of coughing he stumbled through trying to apologize but never got out more than a word or two at a time. He finally managed to swallow, took a drink from his canteen, and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t mean to -”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “It wasn’t serious.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Notes:  
> Taetrus, the planet where this scene takes place, was one of the first worlds taken by the Reapers after Earth, so this scene doesn't actually happen. (First, nearly everyone on the planet is probably dead by the time Kaidan is given Spectre status and, second, even if they were alive, they wouldn't have a comm channel to get the news on.) BUT what she's remembering did happen and this was the best way to tell it. Also, I really liked it as a way to introduce you all to Minnie.
> 
> Please note that the Presidium "day"-"night" cycle is shorter than Earth's, at 20 hrs total with only 6 hrs of "night." I have written the times to be approximately 10-11ish (breakfast at 8:30) and 6ish (getting home at 5:15).
> 
> Headcanon Notes:  
> Dr. Minerva "Minnie" Timmons is the doctor that Kaidan mentions in his letter to Shepard after Horizon. She specializes in critical care and trauma and has extensive experience working with turian (as well as human) patients. At the time this takes place, she is working with a galactic war relief group on Taetrus.


End file.
